The Silence Of The Past
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Mikki had always been such a sweet boy, until one day. A stranger appears and talks to him. When he leaves, Mikki doesn't appear to be the same. Then, a clan appears and Mikki loses it...


**The Silence Of The Past**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Mikki had always been such a sweet boy, until one day. A stranger appears and talks to him. When he leaves, Mikki doesn't appear to be the same. Then, a clan appears and Mikki loses it...

**Before You Read**

MY version of how Mikki got the tattoo. It feels like I'm ripping off _Mikki's Beginning...sort of...ish_ but I'm not. So, yeah.

It took forever for me to choose a title. I ended up sticking with the one I originally chose. Stupid aK. And then RiotYYH added the The at the beginning of it. God, I suck!

Anyways, on with the story.

…

**Rating**

M for rape, torture, mature content, mild language

…

**Chapter 1**

**Mute Voice**

_Screams echoed off the bare cement walls. Blood tricked between the cracks of the floor tiles. A violent kick to the ribs, strong enough to crack the bones, forcing the breath from his lungs. He opened his mouth to scream, but only a mute voice escaped his lips._

_Someone said something, but he couldn't hear him. He tried to respond in any way. Begging them to stop, asking him to repeat himself, anything. But his voice failed to work and the men continued to beat him. He cried. Sobbed. His tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped off his chin, mixing in with the blood between the tiles._

"_Help me. Someone. Please..."_

…

The dish crashed to the ground and he yelled. "Ah, no!" he gasped, falling to his knees and cleaning it up. "Zed breaks enough dishes in a day. I can't go around, destroying a couple myself. I don't think I can afford it..."

He sighed and tilted his head back. Then he stood and dumped the pieces of the glass plate into the trashcan.

"You okay, Mikki?" Zed asked from the living room.

"Yeah!" Mikki yelled over his shoulder. He turned back and sighed, playing the black bangs peeking out from under his hat. He lightly brushed them to the side and stretched. That had been it for the dishes. That had been it for the housework for that day, period. He smiled and wandered into the living room across the hall from the kitchen.

He leaned against the doorway, staring at the conversing Zed and Roya. He waited for a pause in the conversation before clearing his throat. "Hey, I'm done," he said with a cute smile. His friends stood up and nodded.

…

The sun shone, bright and hot, in the sky that almost challenged the blueness of Zed's transformed eyes. The wind was weaker that day, but Zed was happy it was still there.

"Master Sebastian!" Mikki called, waving one arm in the air. "You wanted to see me?"

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Mikki and nodded, turning around to reveal a stranger behind him. Mikki froze. "Yes, this man wishes to have a word with you," he said, question Mikki's shocked and horror-filled look.

The stranger walked up to Mikki, grasped his wrist, and led him away from everyone. Zed and Roya looked at each other, exchanging confused looks.

…

Later that night, Zed walked into Mikki's home, looking for his missing friend. Just as he rested his hand on the knob, the door opened and the stranger stepped out. They stared at each other for a moment before the stranger moved on.

He walked into the house. It's normal first impression was a homey, light sort of feel. However, with all the lights off, it almost seemed haunted. Dark. It gave Zed the chills.

The white-haired male looked down the hall then peered into the living room. Mikki was staring at his sweaty palms, his eyes wide in sheer terror, his body trembling. "Mikki?" Zed began, walking to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Mikki didn't respond.

"Hey!" Zed yelled, fear creeping into his voice. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Mikki shook his head. "Saka's dead. So Naidie is taking his place."

Zed blinked. "Who?"

Mikki bit his lip the buried his face in his hands. "Nothing. It's nothing," he muffled through his palms.

Zed tilted his head to one side. "Was Saka important to you?"

"No." Mikki pulled his hands away from his face and adjusted his seat. "This might not sound like something I might say, but I'm sort of glad he's dead. But I was really hoping Naidie wouldn't take his place."

"What place?" Zed asked. "Who are these people? What are they to you?"

"Too much to explain!" Mikki shouted, as if annoyed or irrated. "Just leave me alone, okay? I have to figure out what to do now..."

Zed clenched his teeth. "Tell me what's going on! I can help."

"No!" Mikki snapped. "I'm fine on my own, Zed! I don't need your help. Not with this."

Zed opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. "Whatever," he sighed, turning and walking into his room.

Mikki stared out the door before leaning back, staring at the ceiling. "How could this happen?" he whispered, as though to seek an answer from the stars.

…

"_Ah...!" he gasped. He pulled on the ropes bounding his wrists to the bedpost above his head. "S-stop!" he begged. "Please!"_

_The woman ignored him and pressed her lips against his neck, running her hands down his midsection. She rubbed her fingers between his legs, forcing a moan to escape his lips. She smirked, running one hand through his hair while still violating him._

"_Stop! Please!" He pulled his knees up against her stomach and attempted to push her back as gently as he could. Someone grabbed his ankles and pull his legs back down. He squirmed under the touch while she pressed her lips against his._

_She pulled away and rested her chin on his neck. "Don't be such a wuss," she whispered, biting his ear. "Just enjoy it. Behave for the future leader."_

_He shook his head and pulled harder on the itchy ropes. His chest rose higher and fell quicker as the unwanted pleasure surged through his body. She leaned forward and whispered coos into his ear as he climaxed, using words he'd rather not hear._

"_C'mon, little boy," she chuckled, rubbing herself against him. "You're pretty lucky. I'm pleasuring you. You don't have to do anything but enjoy it." He tightened his lips and tried to pull away. "I'm the master here. You...you're just a fucking slave."_

…

Roya flashed a smile when she saw Zed walking towards her in the crowded road. "Hey, Zed!" she laughed as a ball bounced off his head. He turned, rubbing his head, and stared at the kids who kicked the ball at him.

"Hey," he mumbled, taking his eyes off the children, who were laughing and giggling at the event. A lot of people knew Zed and they knew he was powerful, but they never actually thought of him as a dangerous person. Zed waved to a couple of the stands people before turning his full attention to Roya. "How's it going?"

Roya shrugged. "I'm good. How about you?"

"_I'm_ fine," Zed muffled, stifling a yawn. He had never been a morning person. "But there's something wrong with Mikki."

The final sentence bought Roya's gaze. "What makes you say that?"

"I dunno," he muttered. "Yesterday, he was shaking like a leaf. When I asked him what was wrong, he just angry and said he could handle things himself, muttering something about a Saka and Naidie, Naidie taking Saka's place, and Mikki trying to figure out what to do about it."

"Was Saka close to him?" Roya asked.

Zed blinked. "That's what I said! He replied that he was glad the guy was dead, but he didn't like the idea that Naidie is taking his place."

Roya stared at Zed, as though she didn't believe him, squinting her eyes in the sun. "Who are they?"

"You'd have better luck asking him than me," Zed scoffed. "He won't tell me anymore than I just told you. Maybe you should talk to him."

Roya thought about it. "Maybe you're right," she said, lifting a basket of fruits and vegetables off the counter.

There was silence for a moment or two, then Zed asked, "How long have you known Mikki?" he asked.

"A couple years before he became Dumas' student," she said. "Why?"

Zed blinked, crossed his arms, and tilted his head to one side. "Did he ever tell you about his parents?"

"A bit," Roya said. "Mostly about his Mom."

Zed inhaled, then dropped his chin to think. "I wonder what his dad was like."

Roya leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. No one was really, fully aware of this, but the two decided to date. "I wonder what _your_ dad was like," she said.

Another sigh. "But Roya," he said, almost like he was whining. Then he stopped and shook his head. "Nevermind," he muttered. "I'm probably just paranoid."


End file.
